bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuu Kouta
' ' 'Fuu Kouta '(こうたふう, Kouta Fuu) is a dangerous underground criminal within the World of the Living. Fuu is the founder and leader of the notorious Kaheito organization residing with the spiritually active town of Taizenoto. He is the primary antagonist of the Itsuki Gaiden Arc. Fuu has a history of being able to avoid police, because he is known to have spiritual powers. Appearance Fuu is a very tall and big man compared to many others standing at six feet six inches. To match his height, Fuu is also known to be rather menacing in his appearance with jet black hair and feirce and strange red eyes that seem to strike fear into those of regular humans. Fuu normally is known to dress professionally as he claims he is a strict business man, normally wearing a suit or a tuxedo while out on 'business'. Fuu is also known to carry around a sword with him, which had drawn attention. Personality Fuu, being a career criminal is naturally evil and is described in such terms. Destructive being a main term to describe him, Fuu has never seemed to care about how much damaged he has caused in attempting to get a 'job' accomplished. Fuu has been known to blow doors through banks during robberies and doesn't exactly care too much for the element of surprise. Sneaky is another way to call Fuu out, he seems to always be up to something right under the tip of the nose. He never tells the full story and when one talks to Fuu, it seems as if he is always hiding something. Even though Fuu might be sneaky, he is also just as clever to match and often finds himself easily fooling unsuspecting human beings. Arrogance, Fuu has to be one of the most arrogant and self-centered people on the planet. He often thinks of himself as an untouchable sort of guy, knowing that the law enforcement of the World of the Living can't handle him, he is often positive that he will get away with his crimes before they are even committed. Careless is also another way to put Fuu out there, at times he has failed to notice things that may lead to the failure of his organization. Fuu, thinking that he is just that guy of course, doesn't seem to worry about taking any time of reprecussions for his actions and carries on as if he wouldn't be affected in any sort of way. History One would think that a nasty man such as Fuu would be born into a life of crime, wrong, Fuu was born a rich boy and the son of a millionare. Growing up, Fuu was over protected by his father and often had thoughts of rebellion against his rich dad. In order to get on his father's nerves, Fuu started running with street gangs even though he already had more than any rat on the street. Fuu eventually found himself caught in the criminal lifestyle although he was well educated and did well at not getting caught for his crimes. During the day Fuu worked as an accountant and played a good show while at night he ran with thugs. as Taizenoto Town increased in spiritual activity, Fuu unfortunately was one of the people who gained their own spiritual power. Hollows began arriving in the town of Taizenoto and Fuu wasn't aware of his spiritual power till he found that he could see the monstorous beings. The Hollows began to target Fuu for lunch as they often did beings with high spiritual power, Fuu however, managed to kill a Hollow using a newfound power to manipulate fire. Now feeling like he had the world at his hands, Fuu murdered his own father and took his riches and used it to begin the gang Kaheito. On the surface world Kaheito was just another organized crime syndicate that often clashed with the police, however behind the scenes the organization was run by Fuu and his alligence of other spiritual beings. Plot Itsuki Gaiden Arc Equipment '''Sword: '''A noticeable characteristic and item of Fuu and he is never seen without it. Living the life of a gangster requires protection, however due to having his own power, Fuu carries the sword only to intemidate regular human folk not wanting to reveal his spiritual powers out in public. Fuu has used his sword on occasions against the public in crimes. Powers and Abilites '''Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Fuu hasn't had any particular training at wielding the sword that he carries with him, however he has learned to master the weapon a bit by simply winging it. Using his sword during various crime situations has caused Fuu to gain a bit of experience in the field of swordsmanship, however his experience doesn't mount to that of a Shinigami. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''Being a thug himself, if he was going to live by the streets he had to learn to fight. All he did while hanging with street gangs was fight and eventually the rich boy became rather adept at wielding his own two fist in combat. Fire Manipulation Relationships Trivia *The idea of Fuu comes from Roy Mustang of Full Metal Alchemist. Quotes (To Police) "You think you can really stop the brilliance that is Fuu Kouta?" Category:Male Category:Steven-Kun Category:Human Category:Character